


Ma io dico

by AkaneMikael



Series: Di rosso e di bianco [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Lewis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Fosse per Seb andrebbero avanti così per sempre, facendo quel che gli va senza parlarne e chiarire, peccato che a Lewis non vada bene, che necessiti di chiarificazioni e spiegazioni. Ce la farà ad averle questa volta o di nuovo si farà a modo di Seb? Magari complice un parco di notte in Canada ed un romantico cielo stellato, qualcosa può succedere.





	Ma io dico

**Author's Note:**

> arriva un altro seguito, ho deciso di aprire una serie chiamata ‘Di rosso e di bianco’. Questa è dal POV di Lewis, adoro immergermi nella sua testa quando pensa a Seb, sebbene fra i due Seb sia sicuramente quello più demenziale. Lew me lo immagino romantico e pensieroso, uno che riflette e ricorda di continuo, così qua ho deciso di evidenziare questi suoi lati ed è nata una tenera scena fluff che spero apprezzerete. Il loro rapporto è ancora in fase di cambiamento, ma non si è già del tutto evoluto. C’è un certo tedesco testardo dall’altra parte. Ce la farà Lewis ad avere il suo benedetto chiarimento? Il Nico di cui parlo è Rosberg, grazie ad info varie radunate un po’ da video, un po’ da informatrici preziose (loro sanno che parlo di loro e le ringrazio per le preziose consulenze) mi sono fatta un’idea del ruolo giocato da quell’individuo. Qua come si capisce siamo in Canada. Ovviamente c’è già una fic pronta e scritta solo da pubblicare dopo di questa, cosa che suppongo farò domani o dopo domani massimo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

MA IO DICO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb82.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb16.jpg)

  
Ma io dico. Cioè. IO. DICO.   
Ma cosa diavolo pensa di fare lo scemo? Perché non saprei in che altro modo chiamarlo se non così.   
Si alza e si gira di schiena, si stiracchia pigramente, sbadiglia e poi si volta con una calma da gatto. Quando mi vede si illumina e mi saluta come se niente fosse.   
\- Oh sei qua! - Oh sì ma guarda son qua!   
Io assottiglio lo sguardo ma siccome non sono da solo sorrido.   
Ci scambiamo uno sguardo molto significativo anche se al tempo stesso è enigmatico, non saprei proprio interpretarlo. Il suo almeno. Il mio è turbato, penso di non nasconderlo bene, così sospiro e mi ficco il cappellino sulla testa nascondendo lo sguardo.   
I suoi occhi azzurri mi divorano ogni volta, mi trapassa. È come se mi scavassero, non mi dà tregua e non so descrivere come mi fa sentire.  
Veniamo chiamati e così entriamo seguiti da Val. Val comincia a mangiare la foglia, ha capito che sta succedendo qualcosa fra me e Seb, qualcosa di diverso voglio dire. Perché di solito io e lui scherziamo sempre, ma è dalla Spagna che siamo più strani del solito.   
E poi io sono un libro aperto, se ho qualcosa che non va si capisce subito. Non che poi io condivida con qualcuno che cosa ho, però non so sorridere se sono agitato od infuriato, mentre Seb sì. Seb sorride sempre.   
Ricordo quando insultava Nico col sorriso sulle labbra. È lo stesso sorriso che mi riserva quando fa le battute a me. Ed è sempre lo stesso che regala a Kimi quando cerca di farlo sbilanciare o ai media quando gli fanno domande che lo irritano.   
È incredibile, non so come fa. Lui è davvero una maschera sebbene poi basta che apra bocca e ti dice ben tutto quel che gli prende... o quasi.   
Lui è diretto e sferzante, non le manda a dire, per questo mi stupisce che con me non parli di questa cosa che sta succedendo e mi sto seccando molto.  
Come può fare finta che non succeda nulla?   
Mi perdo a guardarlo mentre risponde alle sue domande nella conferenza stampa, come sempre fra sorrisi e sguardi gelidi dice di tutto. Passa dal rispondere male a qualcuno allo scherzare e dire cose demenziali. Non perde mai occasioni per fare battute, io di solito sono più partecipe e ribatto prontamente perché adoro, ha questa capacità di sciogliermi e farmi scherzare con lui, mi fa abbassare al suo livello. A volte prendo addirittura iniziative da solo.  
Certe volte lo vedo e fremo per attirare la sua attenzione e mi invento qualcosa per richiamarlo a me. Lui arriva sempre subito in picchiata, non se lo lascia ripetere, è come se aspettasse l’occasione.   
Abbiamo sempre funzionato chiaramente io e lui ed ora... ora è come se volesse fare tutto quel che vuole senza darmi spiegazioni e non so nemmeno fin dove pensa di spingersi, ma la cosa che mi scoccia è che non può farlo senza parlarmi.   
Deve buttare giù la maschera. Chi crede che io sia, la sua bambola gonfiabile?   
  
Sgusciando via dalla sala conferenza c’è Val che parla entusiasta di qualcosa di buffo che Seb ha detto nella conferenza, quando mai quello non dice niente di buffo? Seb ride e gli risponde mettendosi a scherzare insieme ed io rimango un po’ indietro con aria dura e cupa, penso di avere di nuovo il broncio. Quando Val si gira per coinvolgermi nel dialogo, rimane stupito nel vedere che non rido.   
\- Scusa, non stavo sentendo, dicevate? - Chiedo gentilmente ignorando Seb, questi però non ci sta ad essere ignorato e mi avvinghia il collo col braccio scivolando subito con la mano sulla spalla. I brividi mi percorrono dal punto di contatto fino alla base della schiena, forse li sente perché mi guarda da vicino con un bel sorriso smagliante, sono costretto a guardarlo e mentre rimango impigliato nei suoi occhi azzurri che mi possiedono ogni volta, di nuovo non ascolto una parola di quel che dice Val.   
\- Insomma, si può sapere dove sei? Lewis! - Mi richiama ancora, io lo guardo spaesato mentre rimango nel braccio di Seb che mi sembra anche piuttosto forte.   
\- Ecco io... - Seb però sempre sorridendo super felice, io vorrei solo dargli un pugno in realtà, interviene:   
\- Questo qui sta già pensando a cosa farà dopo! - Val lo guarda perché si capisce dal tono che Seb sta pensando a qualcosa di divertente, ma lui non ci arriva. Eh ci arrivo ben io! -   
\- Ciao, Seb! Ci si vede in giro! - Chiudo qua sgusciando via dalla sua presa che mi ha già eccitato. - Val abbiamo una cosa con gli sponsor... - Gli ricordo come se fosse importante. Val rimane perplesso ed esita su Seb:   
\- Ma a cosa pensava? - Chiede perché vuole sapere la battuta. Ma prima che Seb possa aprire la sua dannata boccaccia afferro il braccio di Val e me lo trascino via brontolando un:  
\- Lascia perdere, è un idiota quando ci si mette! - Ma Val è meravigliato.   
\- Ma dai che ti piace! - A questo scatto come una molla, senza rendermi conto che il suo ‘ti piace’ era inteso in amicizia e non altro.   
\- Non dire sciocchezze! - E con questo taglio corto e vado avanti senza aggiungere altro.  
Val ci rimane male ed io impreco fra me e me. Sei un genio Lewis. Ora ti sei scavato la fossa da solo.   
  
Per tutto il tempo Val non fa che parlarmi di Seb e di quel che pensava fosse il nostro rapporto, che era convinto andassimo sinceramente d’accordo, che i giochi ‘cattivi’ fossero appunto modi solo di giocare, che si capisce che ci piacciamo ed andiamo d’accordo. E poi vuole sapere cosa sia successo perché ormai è chiaro che è successo qualcosa.   
Tutto il tempo che siamo a fare qua questa cosa con lo sponsor. Voglio ucciderlo.   
Alla fine, esasperato, ma solo quando siamo tranquilli in camera dopo aver cenato, gli accenno qualcosa perché penso di potermi fidare abbastanza di Val. Generalmente sono chiuso come le gambe di una suora di clausura specie sulle cose personali, anche se poi a vedere quanto mi piace fare festa e come mi approccio facilmente con Seb la gente potrebbe essere tratta in inganno. Sono una persona allegra e felice, amo vivere e godermi la vita, ma non amo sputtanarmi.  
\- Seb mi tira fuori cose che di solito non tiro fuori facilmente. - Ammetto.   
\- Per questo dico che è strano che non vuoi parlarci e scherzare insieme. Sembrava strano! - Insiste. Io sospiro e soppesando attentamente quel che posso dirgli, mi decido:   
\- Ok, c’è stato qualcosa che mi ha lasciato perplesso, ma Seb non vuole chiarire ed io sono arrabbiato. Gli ho chiesto di parlarne e lui sorride e se ne va, ma non è che mi evita, lui vorrebbe continuare come niente! Ma come si fa?! - Accennarlo mi ha fatto bene, ma non voglio andare nel dettaglio. Val però rimane sconvolto e mi fissa seduto nel suo letto con la bocca aperta.   
\- Allora è vero! E cosa è successo? Ma in che senso? Specifica perché io ho capito una cosa che non può essere vera! -   
Eh no caro hai capito bene purtroppo!   
\- Ma niente di che, solo... - Solo che non so che dire ora. Sospiro insofferente e scuoto la testa sorridendo. - Niente. In realtà forse niente. È questo il punto. Io ci vedo chissà cosa mentre per lui non è niente. Solo che vorrei chiarirlo e lui no. - Così ho incasinato ancora di più Val, ma non intendo dire più di questo ed uscendo brontolo che ho bisogno di fare una passeggiata per schiarirmi le idee e che ci vedremo più tardi.   
Mi prendo una felpa nera col cappuccio perché fa freddino qua in Canada di sera, sebbene di giorno si stia bene, così mettendomi le cuffie alle orecchie, mi appresto ad andarmene da qualche parte da solo eludendo sorveglianza, assistenti e quant’altro.   
Ricordo per un momento quando stavo in camera con il mio ragazzo che lo spacciavo per il mio assistente, è stato un bel periodo. Peccato poi quando ci siamo lasciati per questa mia adorazione evidentemente evidente per Seb.   
E poi ricordo il litigio con Nico scattato per motivi di macchine e gare ed in realtà arrivato per questo rapporto con Seb. Sempre Seb in mezzo. Sempre lui.  
Vorrei sapere da me stesso quanto penso di permettergli di dettare l’andamento dei miei rapporti. Stavo con Nico, avevamo una bella relazione, poteva essere amore. O forse approfittava di me e basta, come sosteneva Seb tutte le volte che gli dava contro demolendolo con delle battute velenose fatte col suo solito sorriso.   
Mi ha difeso un sacco, negli anni.   
Ed ora siamo qua ad un punto che non possiamo più far finta di nulla. Non possiamo proprio.   
Ripensare ai miei ex mi ha fatto venire in mente certe esperienze ed episodi che mi hanno segnato molto, mi hanno fatto soffrire ed al tempo stesso mi hanno aperto gli occhi.   
È stato per colpa di quel che mi ha fatto Nico che ho letteralmente scoperto Seb.   
Mi immergo nel ricordo di quel dialogo post conferenza, una delle tante in cui lui e Nico si pizzicavano sorridendo dicendosi cattiverie assurde. Non ho mai capito come facessero.   
La brezza fresca di Montreal mi fa stringere nelle spalle mentre cammino per le passeggiate piacevoli intorno all’hotel che ci ospita, curate fra alberi e luci suggestive che si srotolano facendoti dimenticare per un momento dove sei.   
Si vede anche un bel cielo che comincia a tempestarsi di stelle, adoro immergermi nella natura, perdermi, isolarmi.   
Quando Seb mi prese in parte dopo quella conferenza, o per meglio dire mi rapì, dopo il suo diciamo litigio con Nico davanti a tutti, niente di epico perché nel loro caso era normale, mi ha aperto letteralmente gli occhi coi suoi modi tipici da tedesco, senza peli sulla lingua, diretto e senza inclinazioni speciali.   
Ricordo il suo braccio intorno alle spalle, protettivo, il suo viso vicino al mio ed i brividi che non avrei dovuto avere, ma lui mi è piaciuto dal primo giorno che l’ho visto nel circuito. Quanti anni fa sono?   
‘Senti, non voglio entrare nei cazzi tuoi e puoi mandarmi a cagare senza problemi, ma ci tengo a dirti che lui ti sta usando e che non devi farti trattare così!’   
Spiazzato non rende nemmeno. L’ho guardato meravigliato e senza parole, così mentre lui mi trasportava in qualche posto che nemmeno ricordo, rincarava la dose.   
‘Ho capito che sei gay e che non scegli di chi innamorarti.’  
Altra frase epica. L’ho guardato ebete, non so come faceva a saperlo.   
‘Beh, sei un libro aperto.’ Si è affrettato ad aggiungere. ‘Comunque non è colpa tua, però lui ti sta usando e mi dispiace. Ha capito che hai un debole per lui, ti ha circuito e conquistato ed ora ti sta usando, plagiando e calpestando solo per i suoi sporchi comodi, ma sappi che quello è uno stronzo, non ama nessuno se non sé stesso, non è in grado di provare niente, è uno psicopatico! Tu dovresti avere cura di te e staccarti, vali molto più di lui, credimi. Non stare con lui, non vivere nella sua ombra. Sei più bravo come pilota e come persona. Prenditi cura di te, lascialo perdere, vattene da lì in caso, non so, ma non... non rimanere con lui!’   
Torno basito mentre ricordo l’opera di convincimento che ha fatto quella volta. Sconvolgente è dire poco.   
Quella volta non ho saputo dire niente, ho difeso Nico un po’ per dovere, ma è da lì che ho cominciato a rendermi conto che aveva ragione. Gli ho solo chiesto ‘A te cosa importa?’ E lui ricordo che si è stretto nelle spalle con la sua aria enigmatica.   
‘Tu mi piaci, sei in gamba. Lui è uno stronzo. Mi dispiace che ti rovini dietro a lui!’  
Noi siamo sempre andati d’accordo e mi è sempre piaciuto, ma lentamente il rapporto è diventato più strano, lentamente ha iniziato a flirtare con me ed io ad accettarlo e le nostre chiacchierate sono state lunghe e piene di tutto.   
Quando ho avuto il coraggio di ammettere a me stesso che aveva ragione su Nico e che usava il suo fascino per trarre vantaggi personali di carriera, ci sono stato male, non è stato facile.   
Prima mi limitavo a dare mille giustificazioni, erano i capi della Mercedes a decidere e non Nico, ero io che dovevo migliorare... poi alla fine ho capito che non era vero. E Nico non ci teneva davvero a me.   
Quando l’ho accettato come dicono Seb e Val sono un libro aperto, non sono stato capace di nasconderlo. In breve sono diventato una bomba ad orologeria e quando sono esploso quella volta a causa di quella gara, davanti a tutti... non so, ricordo poco, so che era un periodo che tenevo e cercavo di fare quel che dovevo, ma non ci sono riuscito ed ho fatto un macello.   
Quel che ricordo, mentre inveivo e lo insultavo tirando fuori tutto quel che mi ero mangiato per mesi, sono state le braccia forti di Seb che mi stringeva protettivo allontanandomi da tutto e da tutti subito dopo.   
Ricordo di essermi ripreso mentre ero in una stanza separata, a parte, al sicuro e stavo piangendo fra le sue braccia e ripetevo ‘con me ha chiuso, ha chiuso e basta! O io o lui!’ E lui mi carezzava la testa tenendomi il viso contro il suo collo. Non so perché lo fece, non gliel’ho mai chiesto, non mi ha mai detto nulla. Mi ha solo consolato.  
Da quella volta lui fu molto più stronzo verso Nico, molto più del solito, a tratti sembrava proprio mi difendesse ed io sapevo che era così.   
Seb è sempre stato un enigma per me, ma l’ho sempre preso così come veniva, consapevole che tanto non potevo farci molto.  
Non potevo piacergli come lui piaceva a me, ne ero sicuro e basta.   
Fino a che i flirt sono stati sempre più impossibili da ignorare ed io stesso ho avuto diverse iniziative molte volte. Spesso quando lo vedo che lo intervistano sento la necessità di rompergli le scatole perché adoro come reagisce, sempre pronto, sempre che sta al gioco, a qualsiasi gioco.   
E ad un certo punto il gioco è andato oltre. Ma pensa davvero che io possa starci e basta senza spiegazioni?   
Improvvisamente le cuffie mi vengono abbassate dalle orecchie contemporaneamente e da dietro ed una voce familiare mi fa prendere letteralmente un colpo:   
\- Guarda che se non giri armato il lupo ti mangia! - A questa uscita salto spaventato col cuore in gola e mi giro tenendomi la mano sul petto in modo sicuramente poco mascolino. La risata sadica di Seb riempie l’aria serale e fresca mentre il mio cuore ha bisogno di un defibrillatore.   
Si china ridendo mettendomi la mano sulla spalla, praticamente il suo gesto preferito.   
\- Senti chi parla di capuccetto rosso! Sei tu quello che ha la felpa rossa, io ce l’ho nera! -   
\- Ma hai il cappuccio! - Esclama. - Beh in questo caso tu saresti il lupo? - Aggiunge malizioso avvicinandosi col corpo a me mentre io mi irrigidisco ed il cuore, che aveva faticosamente ripreso a battere normalmente, subisce ulteriori capriole. - Quindi mi mangeresti? - Chiudo gli occhi e scuoto la testa, continua a scherzare lui. Così è più facile, no?   
\- Più che altro ti prenderei a pugni, penso che tu sia piuttosto indigesto! - Ribatto acido riprendendo la mia passeggiata. - Da quanto mi segui? - Realizzo che deve starmi dietro da un po’ perché è da tanto che cammino.   
Seb mi lascia ma mi affianca e alza le spalle con un sorrisino furbo che vorrei davvero prendere a pugni se non la smette.   
\- Abbastanza da chiedermi come fai a pensare così tanto! Io davvero... non ci riesco! -   
\- E quindi che hai fatto tutto questo tempo dietro a me? Guarda che è piuttosto inquietante questa cosa, sai? Mi segui per mezz’ora senza farti notare e non lo fai nemmeno per pensare come faccio io! Mi sa che anche tu sei psicopatico! - questa citazione involontaria spero non la colga, non sono momenti che voglio ricordare ad alta voce, non con lui. Ma ovviamente mi guarda di scatto con aria colpita.   
Ed invece l’ha colta subito, la citazione.   
\- Cioè mi paragoni a Nico? Guarda che mi offendo! Io non ti userei mai per fare carriera! - Non ne ha di certo bisogno, lui, visto che il talento lo ha sul serio. Questo non glielo dico.  
\- No, ma mi usi comunque per divertirti! E non ti sprechi nemmeno a dirmi cosa combini e perché! Dai per scontato che a me vada bene tutto! - Ok, forse stavo tenendo da troppo. Quando lo faccio scoppio, però sono piuttosto soddisfatto. Non ho fatto sceneggiate, sto parlando calmo e serenamente, come fa sempre lui.   
Se non la smetti di guardarmi non so come faccio a non rimanere arrabbiato con te. Lui ha questo modo di guardare che scruta a fondo l’altro, sembra che abbia due sfere di cristallo al posto degli occhi e sono probabilmente la cosa che adoro più di lui.   
\- Se non ti va bene qualcosa basta dirlo, nessuno ti tappa la bocca o ti costringe. - Risponde con un sorriso, sembra che scherzi ancora, non lo prenderebbe nessuno sul serio ma io so che invece ora è serio. Come lo capisco?  
Che ne so, io lo conosco, io lo sento il senso con cui fa le cose.   
Stringo le labbra scontento di questa risposta e scuoto la testa, non ne parlerà nemmeno ora, lo so.   
Continuo a camminare un po’ a caso per i sentieri che si aprono per questo bel parco adiacente all’hotel e lui mi accompagna alla penombra di qualche piccola luce posta sul terreno. Mi piace passeggiare con lui, è una cosa intima, ma di sicuro non lo facciamo con la stessa accezione.   
\- Mi fai sentire un idiota. -   
\- E tu stronzo. Non sono come Nico! - Ribatte energico. A questo getto la testa all’indietro e sbuffo ridendo subito dopo.  
\- Non ci posso credere, ti è rimasta lì la battuta, eh? Tu fai sempre battute di continuo ed io non posso? -   
\- Io non scherzo su certe cose! - Lo guardo io inquisitore, ora, coi miei occhi sottili e allungati, la bocca imbronciata perché parla solo di quel che vuole lui. Detta sempre lui le regole. Sempre. Chi si crede di essere?   
\- Scherzi su quello che dici tu! - Seb si ferma per guardarmi meglio, si incupisce un po’ cercando di capire quale sia il punto della questione ed io sospiro scuotendo la testa mentre riprendo a camminare.   
\- Andiamo, lo sai bene di cosa parlo. - La sua mano mi afferra il polso e mi tira obbligandomi a fermarmi in questo angolo buio di parco, rabbrividisco al contatto che non lascia, mi tira verso di sé e continua a tenermi.   
\- Non so di cosa parli se non lo dici chiaramente. -   
\- Parlo di questo. - Così sollevo il polso che è ancora tenuto da lui che sorpreso come se fosse innocente, fa scivolare la mano sulla mia e me la prende intrecciando le dita alle mie e questo mi manda completamente fuori. Vorrei ritirarla e dargli il famoso pugno, ma non riesco. La mia mano ha vita propria e fa quel che vuole, a quanto pare gli piace stare nella sua.   
\- Perché non la togli se non ti piace? - Mi aggrotto rimanendo qua fermo davanti a lui.   
\- Andiamo, sai che mi piace. - Inghiotto mentre i suoi occhi si riempiono di finto stupore. - Tu mi piaci. - Non era tanto difficile. Pensavo fosse più complicato. È uscito quasi da solo. Ora credo sinceramente che potrebbe fare anche lui la mossa. L’atmosfera è perfetta e siamo solo io e lui tranquilli.   
Mi aspetto qualcosa, lui sorride e mi carezza la guancia con l’altra mano libera, i brividi mi percorrono mentre le altre rimangono intrecciate e le lasciamo scivolare giù fra di noi, sempre unite.   
\- E tu? - chiedo poi vedendo che non pensa di dire nulla, ho un pizzico di speranza nella voce mentre l’ansia praticamente mi uccide.   
\- Io cosa? - Oh ti prego, non fare così.   
\- Tu cosa provi? Perché fai tutte queste cose? Ad un certo punto hai alzato il livello, sei passato dai giochi a qualcosa di decisamente di più. -   
Seb si avvicina ulteriormente, forse mi bacerà, forse questa volta passerà un altro limite ed io non saprò respingerlo.   
\- Non ti va che lo faccio? - Scuoto la testa.   
\- Non ho detto questo. - Le dita sul mio viso sfiorano le labbra, credo che gli piacciano, me le guarda spesso quando parliamo vicini. Rabbrividisco ancora, credo di essermi eccitato.   
\- Allora se a te va bene, che bisogno c’è di parlarne? - Non ci posso credere. Scuoto la testa e mi allontano sfilando via da lui sebbene mi pesi farlo perché ci stavo bene, faccio per tornare indietro e riappropriarmi della mia mano ma lui me la stringe e mi affianca camminando con me. Questo è troppo anche per lui e le sue stranezze.   
\- Non riesco a capirti. Fai quel che ti pare e non sai nemmeno perché, non ne senti il bisogno di parlarne ma di farlo sì. Fin dove arriverai prima di dire a te stesso il motivo per cui lo fai? - Però non ritiro la mano e continuo a camminare con lui così, come sa che io sono romantico ed adoro queste cose? Come osa saperlo e come osa farlo?   
Rimane in silenzio, non sente il bisogno di dire nulla, ovviamente, se non quando siamo quasi tornati all’hotel ed io sono più confuso di prima.   
\- Non paragonarmi più a Nico. E non sopportare più quello che sopportavi con lui. Se qualcosa ti fa soffrire non sopportarla, ok? - Questa frase è strana perfino per lui, io avanzo facendo finta di nulla, ma lui si pianta di nuovo prima di svoltare verso la parte più aperta e luminosa del parco, mi tira verso di sé ed io sono costretto a guardarlo. - Ok? - Chiede ancora con lo sguardo ben fisso sul mio che mi getta nel panico per un momento.   
Mi confonde, mi confonde di continuo. Non so come ne uscirò. Non so nemmeno se ne uscirò mai. Se lui non vuole parlarne o fare altre mosse io... non ho la forza di respingerlo, ora come ora, e pretendere una chiacchierata. Ci ho provato, ma non sa nemmeno lui perché fa tutto questo.   
\- Anche se dovessi mandarti a cagare? - Seb annuisce.   
\- Soprattutto in quel caso. - sospiro e sorrido un po’ sollevato ed un po’ confuso, ma anche felice in qualche modo. Penso che ci tenga a me in qualche modo che nemmeno lui capisce.   
Non diciamo altro, sfila la mano e mi fa andare avanti come se fossi la sua ragazza. Lo vedo che si guarda intorno per assicurarsi che non ci sia nessuno nei paraggi, poi prima di andare ognuno nelle rispettive camere, mi ferma. Non c’è di nuovo nessuno nel corridoio, è tutto in penombra e silenzioso, è così strano dal caos che c’è di giorno in pista.   
\- Grazie della passeggiata e della compagnia! È stato bello! - Io sorrido sentendomi un idiota, mi fa sentire il suo ragazzo ma so che è un sogno impossibile.   
\- Grazie a te di avermi scortato! - Poi cito la battuta che ha fatto. - Cappuccetto rosso! - Ridacchio e lui prima di farmi aprire la porta, mi prende la guancia e me la pizzica, poi mi lascia un bacio proprio lì dove ha pizzicato ed anche questo è proprio ben lontano da quelle cose che fanno gli uomini in amicizia.   
Non ho mai pensato che potesse avere un lato romantico, io ce l’ho, ma lui l’ho sempre visto come un insensibile con una maschera addosso. La maschera ce l’ha ancora, ma forse non è poi così insensibile, no?   
  
Quando rientro in camera Val è seduto sul letto e mi fissa con aria shoccata, impallidisco e lo guardo a dir poco terrorizzato, per un attimo il mondo mi sembra crollarmi addosso.   
\- Si è visto qualcosa? - Chiedo prima di rifletterci minimamente. Val si aggrotta come a dire ‘e cosa si doveva vedere?’  
\- Tu e lui che uscivate dal parco insieme. - Ed improvvisamente il soggetto è Seb e lo sappiamo entrambi. ‘Lui’ è Seb e non serve già più specificarlo.   
\- Beh, ci siamo incontrati lì... - Cerco di deviare dalla mia maledettissima uscita che non avrei mai dovuto avere, ma lui l’ha sentita e se l’è incisa per bene nella mente.   
\- Ma cosa si doveva vedere? - Gli do le spalle e impreco cercando di non dare a vedere la mia agitazione.   
\- Niente, questo. Che camminavamo insieme... sai i regolamenti dei nostri team... - Sai un cazzo!   
Val non sembra convinto, ma non sa bene nemmeno cosa immaginarsi. Gli ho dato due indizi preziosi in una giornata sola, non so quanto ci metterà a fare uno più uno. Spero mai!   
  
Comunque il lato soft e romantico di Seb va presto a quel paese quando dopo la gara che vinco, dal momento che lui non è sul podio e non può festeggiare come di consueto con me, mi intercetta poco casualmente per i bagni e mentre sono chinato sul lavandino a lavarmi la faccia e bere, me lo ritrovo dietro a palparmi il sedere.   
Salto sentendo uno che me lo agguanta e mi volto spiritato, giusto per ritrovarmi la sua faccia da scemo davanti che sorride felice come se fosse arrivato lui primo.   
\- Puzzi di Champagne! Sicuro che non vuoi che ti pulisca? - Con questa citazione gli do un calcio nel sedere e lo mando via.   
Non so nemmeno cosa dire in realtà perché mi sconvolge e mi lascia sempre più senza parole. Così semplicemente facendogli il dito medio, esco e scappo prima che possa ancora approfittare di me. Sento solo la sua risata ed un:   
\- Se non ci becchiamo qua in giro, ci vediamo a Baku! -   
E mentre lo dice ed io scappo, rabbrividisco un attimo. Così, senza motivo. 


End file.
